


Black Betty and the Ram

by Prester_John



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prester_John/pseuds/Prester_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on TGWeaver's Pack Street Characters:</p>
<p>Betty finally manages to get Remmy's attention.</p>
<p>(As requested on /trash/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Betty and the Ram

Acrid smoke rolled along Betty's tongue, like a bug-burger gone rancid. She held it in her mouth for a moment, savouring the pungent taste, and then inhaled, letting the smoke trickle down her throat.

Exhaling, she watched the smoke curl around the air; tracing patterns as it mixed with the other odours of Pack Street. She really had to give these things up, it was affecting her sense of smell... but she just couldn't resis- Wait, that smell...

Betty quickly put on her best scowl. That yarnball was coming up the road, with a bag full of Bugaburgers. Her stomach growled. Payday was still coming, and they did smell good.

"Hey wannabite!" She called out to him as he shuffled past, averting his eyes. The sheep thought he could ignore her? Good luck. She jumped up from the stoop, dropped her cigarette and leapt at him, stuck her arm in his way. "What's this? No friendly greeting? Could it be you're wanting to go home and get your flat grazer chompers into some meat?"

Remmy just shrunk away from her, his eyes occasionally darting towards her smile full of white, shining fangs. "Uh, I don't want any trouble. I just want to go home and have some lunch."

Betty licked her lips at the prospect, and looked him up and down. "Tell you what wannabite. I want to get at what you got stashed away down there. If you give me some of your meat... I'll let you taste some of mine."

Remmy stuck his hoof behind his back, trying futilely to hide the bag. "Please. I paid for these myself." He started backing away. "Whatever you're offering..."

"Oh is it not enough? You're a brave little ram aren't you," she couldn't resist teasing him. The way his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out exactly what she was getting at... He looked as if he was about to run away, as fast as his hooves could carry him... but then he stood up to his full height, and glared at her.

"No it's not enough. Whatever meat you've got in your home, if you're after mine it can't be very good!" Oh, he had some spirit after all, this would be fun.

Betty lowered her head next to his ear and whispered huskily: "Trust me, I've had no complaints. Half of Pack Street's been dying to have a taste of it."

She leaned back, enjoying the way his bare skin turned bright red. Sheep were so exotic with their parts on display. He muttered. "Oh right... you're not talking about bugaburgers, are you."

"Could be, depends on what you've got a taste for. If you're willing to share what's in your sack... I'll be willing to share whatever you prefer."

Remmy took another step back, and looked under Betty's arm. She stepped to one side. She wasn't going to push it, if he wanted to walk on by and go into the apartments, she'd let him...

But she wasn't going to make it easy on him. "Just think on it. You see all the guys in the apartment? Think about how much they want this," she grabbed her crotch to emphasise her point, "and what they'd think of you for turning it down."

She walked in front of him, returning to her doorstep, as she did so she flicked her tail, brushing Remmy's chin. She looked back to see him shudder.

"I know I'll regret this... but I'll give you the burg. We'll -- we'll just talk for now. Nothing, you know... like that."

"Sure, whatever you say."

\---

Betty would never admit it, but she was feeling nervous. Inviting Remmy in had been a spur of the moment idea. She'd not tidied up, and her place was a mess. Old bugaburger boxes were piled up in one corner. A couple of worn tank-tops were draped over the sofa Remmy had sat down on. If she were a blushing girl, she'd be bright crimson by now.

"Sorry about the mess, the maid hasn't been round," a sarcastic comment, to set him on edge. Remind him that he's in her territory -- a hostile place -- and at her mercy. Still, she didn't want to frighten him away. Betty grabbed a pair of beers from the fridge and passed one to the sheep. "Here you go lamb-chop."

"Uh, thanks. Here's your burger." He passed her a cardboard box, and her stomach growled. Remmy's eyes darted; he'd probably mistaken it for her and was now panicking.

"Just been a while since breakfast," Betty chuckled as she sat down next to Remmy on the old sofa.

They ate their burgers in silence; Betty unsure of what to say, and she expected Remmy was too frightened about angering her. Still, she could feel his warmth. It had been too long since she'd had some fun.

She finished her burger and stretched, letting her arm surround Remmy. Who was still nervously chewing. He was obviously trying to pace himself, put off the inevitable question. But even with as long as it had been; Betty was patient.

When he'd finally finished and could put it off no longer, he coughed. "So, I, uh... hope you enjoyed your burger." He flinched as Betty started fingering his wool, playing with it between her claws.

"I certainly did... now what about you; do you want to taste the cold bug meat I've got in the fridge... or the hot wolf meat that's right in front of you?" Using her free paw, she took a hold of one of Remmy's arms, and moved it slowly over to her crotch, rubbing herself with his rigid hooves.

Remmy didn't resist; even when she let go of his hoof, he kept rubbing her. Betty grabbed her zip and pulled down. She was so hot that when her underwear was exposed, she swore she could see her musk hovering in the air. From the way Remmy's nostrils were twitching, he could sense it too.

She dragged down her pants, exposing herself to Remmy in all of her... fuck.

"Are those... carrot pop panties?" Remmy couldn't help but laugh.

"Listen you carnivore. My other clothes are in the wash, I can't afford to be picky." She grabbed his neck by the wool. "Unless you want to get me some more as a gift?"

"I didn't mean anything by it, I swear!" He'd started sweating.

"Between this and the mom Jean's comment, I think I deserve an apology!" She pulled him closer by his neck, bringing him right up to her, muzzle to nose.

"I'm sorry!"

"Not like that." She started moving his head down towards her crotch. "You mock the panties. You should apologise down there."

Remmy's snout was now at her crotch. She could feel his panicked breath through her panties, and was sure he must be intimately aware of her smell by now. "Just take your big, fat, sheep tongue, and move the panties aside. And then you apologise."

She expected some resistance, for him to push his head back, or to yell at her for being crazy - a freak. Instead he got closer and closer, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth, a rope of saliva hanging from it...

The rope fell, soaking into her panties, she could barely take it any more, she wanted him now. She was supposed to be in charge here, why did it feel like he was teasing her instead? "Now, grazer!"

He needed no further prompting; his thick tongue pushed aside her panties, causing her to moan at the sensation. And then... he didn't even pause for breath as his tongue plunged into her pussy. He slurped and suckled like a sheep possessed; intoxicated by her musk. She yelped in pleasure and pushed his head down further; daring him to lick deeper.

Suddenly, she felt something hard clamping around her leg, she glanced and saw him grabbing her with his hooves. He yanked her leg, dragging her up and onto the sofa, lying down so he had unimpeded access. "Oh fuck!" Betty cried, she wasn't expecting him to be so hungry, certainly not after the bugaburger. But he didn't slow down, his tongue kept darting in and out, caressing her clit at any free moment. She started panting heavily, pushing his head until he was practically inside her. "Tongue fuck me you little grazer slut!" She pulled her legs out of his grip and wrapped them around his head, as if trying to ride him. She was close, so close...

"You're a carnivore aren't you! Bite me!" Betty screamed, trying to squeeze every bit of pleasure she could from this moment. The moment she felt his teeth clamp down, she realised her error. She was used to the sharp teeth of wolves, designed to pierce - a sudden shock. When Remmy's flat incisors closed around her clit, it was an entirely different sensation -- it felt like it was being crushed. She howled as the bite drove all rational thought from her head, pulling him in tighter, driving him to bite and nibble more, until she came.

A gushing torrent erupted across Remmy's face, soaking him with her juices. She collapsed, letting him go once more. "You... certainly know how to apologise," she panted, seeing spots as she stared at the cracked and weathered ceiling. "I might let you insult me again sometime." Remmy rose up, face still slick with Betty's cum.

"I'm... oh god I'm sorry, you were just so good..." He panicked, bleating with fear as he clambered off her. "I didn't mea-"

"Hey, listen yarnball. I'm giving you a compliment. Accept it. You're a real carnivore, and don't let anyone say otherwise." Remmy nodded as he helped Betty back to a seated position.

"I should probably get going. I didn't plan on being out so long." He gestured towards her door with a hoof. "Plus, I should go clean up."

Betty chuckled, "didn't expect you to be a runner. Here..." she reached down, pulling her panties down around her legs. She threw them at Remmy, pleased that her aim was good enough that they landed on his eyebrows. "A memento. For you to sniff, lick, use to work your sheep cock. Whatever you want."

He pulled them from his face and gulped. Nodding, he jogged for the door as fast as his hooves would carry him.

When he left, Betty just sat back on the sofa, basking in her state of post orgasm bli-

"Aw fuck... That was my last clean pair!"


End file.
